Baseball style hats are very popular and the hat of choice of most individuals who venture outdoors in the warmer months. Those who spend time in wooded areas, fields, gardens or around lakes and streams have experienced annoying flying insects and the discomfort they bring. Chemical repellents have an odor and are limited in their effectiveness. Also, some users may be allergic to them. Some insect protective head gear can be cumbersome, loose fitting and uncomfortable to wear or require a special head piece to accompany it as well as a separate carrying case.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,033 to E. W. Wetzel is for a full brim sportsman's hat in which the screen is a permanent part of the hat and is rolled up into the brim when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,318 to M. D. Gomez describes a portable roll up bug netting comprised of a plastic material which has a band on the upper edge. The netting is attached by securing a band around the hat crown.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,076 to M. Davis describes a head piece having a crown and a brim with the outer edge extending part of the way around the crown and a transparent eyepiece attached to the outer edge of the brim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,706 to Davidson describes a cylindrical fabric mesh head net with integral hoops designed to keep the fabric away from the wearer's face.
None of the above patents disclose a head screen that can easily be attached to and removed from the top of a baseball style hat.
An insect protective head screen, if it is to be acceptable to the wearer, must not only be effective in preventing insects from contacting the wearer's head and neck, but it must be comfortable and remain firmly on the wearer's head and convenient to apply, remove and transport.